A Song's Innocence
by animevampire17
Summary: Second part of: The Innocence In A Song. Everything was going great until the Black Order found themselves face-to-face with a new enemy whose after blood and Miku's innocence. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or Miku/Vocaloid! NO FLAMES! R&R!


I walked through the halls of the black order, the files that Komui requested in hand. My long ankle-length teal hair was pulled into a single side ponytail and my black order uniform was warm on my body since I had just pulled it out of the drier.

"Miku!" A familiar voice called. I turned and smiled at Lenalee as she skipped over to me. "C'mon, I'll go with you to Komui's office." She suggested and I sweat dropped.

"Okay, just don't throw another fit." I said and she nodded. We walked into Komui's office and Lenalee grew stiff as she gazed upon the huge mess. She should be used to it, but the thing was: she had just cleaned it last night. "Lenalee, you said you wouldn't throw a fit." I reminded her and she groaned and stomped off, unknowingly activating her dark boots and creating wholes in the floor. Wow.

"She seems mad. Anyway, do you have the papers?" Komui asked, taking a sip out of his pink bunny cup. I arched an eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"Yea, I do. They are filled with everything from the incident with the Noah to the new guys, whose name is still unknown. I can dig into some more files and do some more research if that would ease your mind." I suggested and Komui sighed and shook his head. He was clearly tired and stressed with work, but he still found time to smile and goof off so that he wouldn't worry Lenalee.

"Thank you, Miku, but that's all for today. Also, when is Allen coming back?" Komui asked and I smiled.

"He should be here soon. Why? Is there anything you need?" I asked.

"No, I just want to see my little Hikari-Chan. Oh, she's just too cute. Bring her here as soon as she arrives, understood?" Komui ordered. I laughed, stood up straight, and gave him a stiff nod before walking out. Hikari is Allen's daughter and mine. She is three month's old with black hair and teal eyes. I asked where she got the black hair from and Allen explained how he wasn't born with white hair. Of course, I yanked on his hair for several died afterward…

"He's back!" Lavi exclaimed and I smiled and nodded, walking toward the entrance of the Black Order.

"Allen!" I squealed as soon as I spotted him, then ran over and embraced him. Allen smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips before looking down. I followed his gaze and smiled at the infant who stared up at us from her stroller. "Hi, Hikari. Did you have a nice time with daddy?" I asked and the little girl laughed. We walked back inside and then I stopped as I remembered Komui's order.

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked and I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No, Komui just wants to see Hikari, so I'm going to take her. You can go on ahead." I said as I grabbed the baby from her stroller and walked off. Many people stopped me on my way to Komui's office to play with Hikari's fingers and make her giggle. All the attention that Hikari received put the Noah clan to shame. I sighed as I made a small rap on Komui's door.

"Come in!" He sang and I rolled my eyes and walked in, Hikari squirming and giggling in my arms. "Oh! Hikari-Chan! Its always great to see you, my little blue eyes angel." Komui cooed and I arched an eyebrow. Blue eyes?

"Don't you mean teal?" I corrected and Komui grimaced, causing Hikari to mimic him and furrow her brow. "Oh, great. He's creating a second him. Damn." I grumbled and Komui laughed. I stayed in his office for about an hour and watched him as he played with Hikari and tried to get her to speak, which only made her look at him like he was insane.

"Okay, well, bring her by any time." Komui said as I left. I nodded and walked off toward my room.

"An exorcist with a baby. I would be cautious if I were you, Miku. We exorcist have many enemies and the ones we love are always a bull's-eye." A dark voice warned. I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing the sassy darkness of the voice anywhere.

"I already know that, but thank you anyway, Kanda." I said and then kept walking. If he really had to prove a point, then he would follow, but, other than that, he would keep his distance and try hard to avoid me. "It seems that Kanda is home," I informed as I walked into the room and laid Hikari down in her basinet.

"Really? I wonder how his mission went." Allen wondered as he changed his shirt. I shrugged and plopped down on the bed, my mind thinking over the sword man's words. Why would he suddenly warn me about Hikari being in danger now? Did he know something that I didn't? Impossible, right? "Is something bothering you?" Allen asked, sitting beside me on the bed. I smiled as I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, with you, everything is perfect." I said and Allen chuckled. "Anyway, you going to go get food?" I asked and Allen gave a guilty grin. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I leaned against him. "Good, then you could ask Cook to give you some more formula, because we're out." I said and Allen laughed.

"I'll be sure to do that. I just hope I don't accidentally mix it up with my food. I don't like the taste of that thing." He proclaimed and I laughed as I remembered Allen tasting Hikari's baby formula out of curiosity.

"Yea, you're an idiot, but my idiot." I said and Allen smiled and kissed my forehead. I loved the feeling of him being near me, because it always consumed my body with love and tranquility.

"Is the baby formula all you want?" Allen asked. I though it over for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit then." He said, kissed me lightly, and walked out. I sighed and walked over to the basinet where Hikari was already falling asleep.

"You look so peaceful. I wish you didn't have to be a part of all this," I whispered, lightly stroking my baby's cheek. After I was sure she was asleep, I asked Lenalee to watch her while I finished my report on the last Akuma that I fought and went to my appointment with Bookman.

"Feel the same as always?" Bookman asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I feel fine, Bookman, but I have this weird feeling deep in my gut that something big is about to happen and it is going to involve, not only our two dimensions, but every dimension in existence." I admitted and Bookman smiled.

"Really? Well, that is one for the books. Do you have any idea where this feeling is emanating from?" Bookman asked and I shook my head. "Well, its okay. We should continue our appointment for now. Go lay down while I turn on the computer to monitor your innocence and life energy. Afterward, you should have a word with Hevlaska." He suggested and I shrugged.

"I don't see why." I said and Bookman chuckled.

"So we can see your synchronization percentage with your innocence, Miku." He explained and I shrugged.

"Why do we have to do this every week?" I asked.

"Because your from a different dimension and we don't know when the effects of the rift will take advantage of your body." He explained and I sighed.

"Excuses," I whispered and Bookman chuckled while I lay on the metal table. After I finished with Bookman, I walked through the halls. Everything was normal, but my heart was telling me that something was off and I had a feeling that I should take this feeling seriously. I took a deep breath as I climbed onto the metal elevator that would lead me down to Hevlaska. She could probably explain to me what was going on…


End file.
